


Overwatch Plays Dead by Daylight

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Hanzo is a terrifying killer, Mostly all dialogue, Old Game, he has a theme to keep with, pure silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Hana "D.Va" Song is streaming an old game from the early part of the century. She invites some friends along for the ride and they enjoy a very quick, very bloody game. Hanzo is never allowed to play the killer in any PVP game ever again.And Jack cheats.





	Overwatch Plays Dead by Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure silliness brought about by watching too many people play "Dead by Daylight" on Youtube. Who knows, maybe this will become a running gag that the Overwatch crew plays old games in their time off and streams it.

Hana typed a few commands at her computer before she glanced over her shoulder. “Everyone ready to go?” she asked.

“Hang on, games not loading,” Lena grumbled.

“What the hell is wrong with my screen!?” Genji demanded.

“What’s wrong?” Lúcio asked as he started rolling his chair over towards Genji.

“I’m staring at a ring of trees floating in the ether!”

“Oh, that glitch; yah, just back out and try reconnecting,” Lúcio grinned. “Should work.”

Genji did as instructed and lifted his arms over his head. “Woo! Okay, I am in the game.”

“And stream is started,” Hana laughed. “Hey everyone and welcome to ‘Throw Back Thursday’. Today, we’ll be playing the ever-glitchy, asymmetrical PVP horror game known as ‘Dead By Daylight’. It came out in 2016; I know, it’s SOOO old; and is amazing to play with friends. I have Lena, Lúcio, and Genji joining me as the survivors. Say hi guys!”

“Greetings,” Genji chimed.

“Yo, what’s up?” Lúcio laughed.

“Hey, loves,” Lena laughed.

“And we have Hanzo playing the killer. Hanzo, you get the call set up?”

There was silence for a moment before a burst of static echoed down the line. “Apologies; Jesse stole my headset,” Hanzo said.

“Why’d he want it?” Lena frowned.

“I do not question him when he is in one of his moods,” Hanzo replied.

“Pick your killer; there’s three available in classic mode,” Hana instructed.

“Alright,” Hanzo murmured.

“Everyone ready up,” Hana added as she scrolled through the list of characters. “Dips on the vagabond.”

“Girl with pigtails,” Genji said.

“Girl with the really pretty hat,” Lena giggled.

“And I’m Dwight.”

“Wait, they have names?” Genji asked in surprise.

“Oh my gawd, Genji!” Hana laughed. “Yes, they have names!”

“Well, what’s my character’s name?” he demanded as the game started loading.

“Zenyatta, can you check that for me?” Hana asked. There were a few moments of silence and then Zenyatta’s answer appeared in the chat box, carefully lowering so that it could be read as thousands of people talked at once. “Okay, so my character is Jake, Genji’s is Meg, and Lena’s is Claudette.”

“Game’s up,” Lúcio chimed.

“Well this is dark,” Lena grimaced as her character started walking around.

“Let me know what the hooks look like,” Lúcio said.

“Why?”

“Because then we’ll know what killer Hanzo chose.”

“I could just tell you,” Hanzo commented.

“That takes some of the fun out of it.”

“White bandages on the hooks,” Lena announced.

“Oh fuck, he’s the Wraith.”

“Ding dong,” Hanzo chimed.

“What?” Genji demanded before a bell toll sounded through the game.

“Aw fuck, he just cloaked,” Hana whined. “Okay, so Hanzo’s killer can go invisible and you can’t hear the heartbeat as he approaches. He can’t attack while he’s cloaked, however, so you have a few seconds to book it before he can hit you.”

“How do you repair shit?” Genji demanded. “I’m dancing around this stupid generator! Oh, wait, I got it.”

“Game’s glitchy, remember that,” Hana warned.

“Boo,” Hanzo said as his character started decloaking behind Genji.

“OH FUCK! HANZO WHY ME?!”

“I have a running trend I have to keep up,” Hanzo said dryly as he chased after Genji.

“Use the palettes! They’ll stun him and block his path!” Lúcio shouted.

The Wraith’s spine-like weapon lashed out and struck Meg. Genji screamed and tried to vault through a window, only for Hanzo to grab him and toss him over his shoulder.

“Wiggle, Genji, wiggle!” Hana shouted.

“Generator up!” Lena announced. “Four more to go!”

“SAVE ME!” Genji shouted as he frantically tapped the “A” and “D” keys. “Don’t let me be the first to die!”

“Hanzo, don’t camp!” Hana scolded as Hanzo stood in front of the hook Genji was hanging from.

“But I want to make sure he dies,” Hanzo chuckled darkly.

“That’s really messed up, Hanzo,” McCree’s voice called.

“Oh shit,” Lena hissed as she failed the skill check and the generator backfired in her face.

The Wraith turned and hurried off in the direction of the generator, the bell toll ringing across the map.

“And he’s cloaked,” Lúcio announced.

Dwight ran over to the hook and pulled Meg off. They both ran off as quickly as they could, only for Hanzo to materialize in front of them. Genji and Lúcio screamed and tried to split up, only for Genji to accidentally block Lúcio’s path and get him hit.

“I’m sorry! I thought that gap was bigger!” Genji shouted as his injured character limp-ran away from the Wraith.

“Genji! Don’t let him take me!” Lúcio wailed as he tried to jump over a ledge.

The Wraith struck Dwight before he was fully over the ledge and he fell down on the other side.

“Crawl! Try to lose him in the tall grass!” Hana shouted.

“‘Nother generator!” Lena announced. “Why am I the only one doing anything?!”

“I’m running for my life from my murderous brother!” Genji shouted.

“And I’m hooked,” Lúcio wailed. “Ow! Don’t hit me, you jerk!”

Hanzo chuckled over the call as the Wraith cleaned its weapon off on its arm.

“Okay, maybe asking Hanzo to play the killer was a bad idea,” Hana grumbled.

“Hana, where even are you?” Genji demanded as he watched his brother cloak and wander off.

“Uh….”

“You’re looking for the trapdoor!” Lúcio shouted. “You bitch!”

“And Lúcio’s dead,” Lena groaned as Dwight was lifted into the sky by incredibly creepy, buglike appendages.

“Boo,” Hanzo said as he materialized behind Lena.

“EEEK!” Lena shrieked as her character was dragged off of the generator she was working on. “WIGGLE! WIGGLE, YOU BITCH!”

“Don’t wiggle; it makes it hard for me to walk,” Hanzo chided.

“What?” Genji asked.

“I’m walking like a drunk,” Hanzo repeated as he lined the Wraith up with another hook.

“So you should be a master at this,” McCree shouted. “OW! I was kidding, darlin’.”

“What did you do?” Genji asked as he tried to finish the generator Lena was on while Hana went to play rescue.

“Threw my water bottle at him,” Hanzo replied before he walked up and smacked Hana’s character. “Don’t touch my sacrifice.”

“Ah!” Lena shouted as her character was almost impaled by a claw.

“Rhythmically tap the spacebar! Don’t just spam!” Lúcio shouted. “Sorry for the silence, was helping Zen moderate.”

“I’m going to break my hand,” Lena whined as she rapidly tapped the spacebar.

“Hang on, I’m almost…NO, NO I’M NOT! HANZO NO!” Genji shrieked and ran the other way as Hanzo emerged out of the fog.

“Come back, Sparrow,” Hanzo said in the creepiest sing-song voice. “I just want to play~”

“Hanzo is never allowed to play killer again!” Hana announced as her character miraculously managed to get off the hook and limp away. “GENJI, NO! DON’T LEAD HIM TO ME, YOU BASTARD!”

“I didn’t know you were over here!” Genji squealed as he fled the area.

The Wraith hit Jake across the back and picked him up. “Now stay on the hook this time,” Hanzo ordered as he slapped Hana back onto the hook.

“And I’m dead,” Lena whined as her character was dragged up into the sky. “Shortest match ever.”

“Well, Genji can still win,” Hana said as she started tapping the space bar rapidly. “He could also save me!”

“Can’t; brother’s on my ass!” Genji squealed as he threw a palette down, managing to stun Hanzo for a few precious seconds. “Where’s the trapdoor?”

“Didn’t find it,” Hana huffed as her character was sacrificed.

“Hello,” Hanzo sang as he swung at Genji from behind.

“NO!” Genji screamed as his character was knocked to the ground.

“Crawl, Genji, crawl!” Lena shouted.

“Stop being a sadist, Hanzo!” Genji wailed as Hanzo circled him as he crawled across the ground.

“I’m enjoying this,” Hanzo said proudly.

“There are so many things wrong with you!” Genji whined.

The Wraith picked Meg up and headed for the closest hook. She was dead as soon as Hanzo slapped her onto the hook, impaled by the bug-like appendages and hoisted into the sky. The Wraith ran in circles around the hook before the victory screen popped up to announce that Hanzo had won a Flawless Victory.

“How was that not cheating?” Genji whined. “Wraith is OP!”

“Hanzo, are you willing to play another round?” Hana asked.

“Can I play the Wraith again?” he asked.

“I guess,” Hana sighed. “Just give us a bit of a chance this time.”

“I make no promises,” Hanzo said.

There was a strange ruffle on the other side of the line, closely followed by muffled laughter. They started up the next round while Hana made shout-outs to the people that Zenyatta brought to her attention. She thanked others for the donations they made, promising that it was all going to go to a local charity once she’s had time to research the ones closest to her.

The next game started and they heard the bell toll as Hanzo went invisible.

“Okay, this time, don’t split up looking for the trapdoor,” Lúcio ordered.

“Well, split up because all of us in one place is a terrible idea,” Lena laughed as she started working on a generator.

The bell tolled behind her as she felt claws on her neck.

“Time to reap,” Reaper growled into her ear.

Lena screamed and threw herself away from her chair, spinning around as Reaper fell backwards with a howl of laughter. Everyone screamed and fumbled in their chair, staring at the smoky being that had collapsed to the floor laughing his ass off.

“The plan worked!” Soldier 76 laughed on the other end of the line. “Jesse, you are a genius!”

“I have my moments,” McCree preened as Hanzo laughed so hard he was wheezing. “Please tell me you recorded that, Athena?”

“All images within the playroom have been recorded as requested,” Athena announced.

“You’re all horrible!” Hana shouted and threw her hands in the air. “Bunch of old farts picking on a bunch of kids!”

Reaper rebuilt himself to his imposing self and loomed over Hana. “Oh, is that so?” he growled.

Hana yipped and shrank against the keyboard. “Uh, not you, _Papi_ ,” she squeaked. “Just everyone else.”

“Good girl,” Reaper purred as he pulled away. “You’re learning so fast, _m’ija_.”

“Is anyone else terrified by how fast Gabe can go from terrifying madman to doting father?” Genji asked.

“ _Commander_ Gabriel,” Reaper growled at him.

Genji yipped and hid behind his chair. “Yes sir.”

Reaper snorted and nodded his head, collapsing into smoke and escaping through the air-vent with a soft chuckle. Hana glanced at her screen and threw her hands over her head.

“That is so cheating, Jack!” she shouted as the Flawless Victory screen spread across their monitors.

“And yet you fell for it,” Jack chuckled. “You have a mission in the morning. Wrap this up and get to bed.”

“Yes, _Dad_ ,” Hana huffed as she made her closing remarks to her stream and ended it.

“We are never letting Hanzo play killer again,” Genji said sternly.

“He’s way too good at it,” Lena agreed.

“Yah, but no one else knows how to play these really old games,” Hana sighed as she got to her feet.

“Ana?” Genji offered.

“Maybe,” Lúcio mused. “Maybe Reinhardt.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” Hana laughed as they left the room.


End file.
